


Babygirl

by Shortybaby08



Category: Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Caring, Caring Loki, Choking, Daddy Kink, Daddy Loki, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fucking, Gentle Sex, Jealousy, Kinky, Little, Little Girl - Freeform, Love, Making Love, Possessiveness, Protective Loki, Punishment, Rough Sex, Spanking, alternative universe, daddy - Freeform, daddy dom, dd/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortybaby08/pseuds/Shortybaby08
Summary: A Little always knows a Daddy when they see one, they're Bigger side...maybe not?Sveta takes care of her extremely ill mother, goes to college & is now head of her company. Who will take care of her and her Little known as ‘Babygirl’?





	1. Let Her Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this new work:) it took me a week to write this first chapter lol it's like I have an idea in my head but filling in the blanks is hard but in the end it is well worth it.  
Love you guys!

"Oh but Sveta look. Those hot Odinson's brothers are coming down this way." 

She tried hard because well Rebecca was her best friend, but she swore her and the rest of the girls in the class turned into a bunch of drooling baboons every time the brothers came by. Honestly, though they weren't anything exciting to look at; both were fairly tall standing at least six foot. One reminded Sveta of a Golden Retriever puppy - long blonde hair and eyebrows, jock type, a beard so thick it looked like it itched, and not to mention the only thing she found attractive about him was his Heterochromia. The other brother however - though she was mildly ashamed and would never in a million years admit it - was her type. The polar opposite of his jock type brother; he was more on the lean side, a little bit shorter, his face beautiful, his eyebrows thick , his hair dark and mysterious like him, falling into an endless wave pattern. Unlike his brother; his eyes were emerald green one that had her lost in them. 

Yes, Thor and Loki Odinson were the Kings of the school in their own right, much to her disgust. 

Sveta rolled her eyes at her friend, 

"Beesha please, they're not all that. But the way you and everyone else worships them like their some sort of Gods has them walking around like they own the place." 

"And rightfully so." Rebecca stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I mean look at them, not only do they possess the bodies of two statues sculpted by the angels themselves; but one has the muscles, athletic ability and the other has the brain, the willpower. Face it Vita, they are a force to be reckon with." 

At this point, tired and head hurting all Sveta could do was rub her temples. It had been a long week for her at school, work and not to mention her home life. 

She had more projects due than she could count, it was like her teachers were having a contest to see which one of them could make her explode first. Then her work..why oh why did she agree to take over for her boss while he was on a three months maternity period? Him and his partner finally had their baby and he trusted Vita to run the company for him, that is, the Armani Exchange branch she worked for. She was a wonderful sales associate;customers returned just for her all the time, and Sveta always took the leadership when management was late or out sick. Every employee loved her too so it was hardly no contest at all for her to take over. Then finally, there was her amazing mother - who had given birth to her at the mere age of 16 years old. Of course being as though she was a product of a drunken one night stand, her father was never in the picture. It was fine though, because her mother was both and better than any man could be for her. But recently Sveta's mother had fallen ill with cancer, and for the past month she watched as her mother just lay in bed with a breathing tube down her throat, she was on her own for the most part. Ever since 17 she worked hard, and when she decided to go to college to major in Psychology she has been supporting herself. 

But she couldn't complain, not at all. She loved every bit of her life, everyone in it. 

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" 

She already knew who that annoyingly sex filled voice belonged to, and she hated her heart for skipping a beat at the sound of it. It wasn't Sveta's choice - it was her Little side that loved the sound of it.

Rebecca's eyes went wide and the slight curve of her lip made Sveta want to punch it off of her. As soon as she heard the chair slid back she quickly whipped herself around, throwing her legs on it while staring Loki down intently. 

"Sorry seats taken." She said sharply. But Loki looked unfazed, the bastard had the nerve to smile and pull the chair out more so her heels hit the ground. Her eyes narrowed at the pompous imbecile as he sat down facing the teacher. 

Sveta crossed her arms and pouted with a "mph." 

Arrogant asshole. 

The situation made her Little make an appearance as she couldn't stop staring at Loki, who didn't make any indication that he noticed. He was rather an intriguing site to look at - annoying by choice, but beauty by the gift of the Gods. Smart as well, always ready to answer a question or to even help out any student who was falling behind. Maybe there was more than just a pretty face to look at in him. At this point Little had already taken over the mind, talking her way into Sveta. That was how it usually was with 'Babygirl' as Sveta referred to her Little. Her mom had known about her since she first made her appearance and they both understood it was the lack of a Dad around and the fact her mom was of no condition to care for her. Sveta's mind just wanted to get some stress free things and when she started to get back into her old habits from when she was 13 years old - Babygirl was manifested. 

_"Daddy." Her little squeaked on the inside._

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"He is not Daddy Material." Her little was such an argumentative thing._

_"I think he is."_

_"What do you know? You're too young to understand." _

_"But I feel safe when he is near, he gives me a Protective Daddy vibe." Such a persistent little thing as well. _

_"Go away."_

_"_Ms Sveta?" Mr Stark cleared his throat as she realized everyone was looking at her. 

"Ooo." She looked down and started playing with her hands, her mind still set on Little mode. She glanced up at Loki who was staring at her - she looked smaller to him, smaller than normal. Those brown eyes were different somehow as if it was her but not her. 

"Well? Are you going to come up and solve this problem?" 

"Uhh." She couldn't form any words and she felt tears coming out of her eyes. So small and helpless as she stood up shaking - what was even going on? 

_"What - what is this?"_

_"It's ok, it's just a math problem." _

_"Yuck I hate math."_

_"I know you do Babygirl, I know it just please leave right now ok?"_

_Will you let me out after we saw Mama? _

_"Yes."_

_"Otay - Bye." _

Sveta's mind was clear again as she solved the problem perfectly on the board, and turned to Mr Stark with unspoken words if she could go back to her seat. So much relief washed over her as she sat down, sinking into her seat. 

"Are you ok Vita?" Rebecca asked rubbing her shoulders. 

Of course her best friend didn't know about the other side of her - no one did. 

"Yeah I...I just need to see my mom." Was all she could say, just wanting to go home. She felt Loki on her so she kept her head down on her paper without looking at him. 

Loki tried to hold himself together as her hair fell and blocked his view of her face. He wanted so badly to reach out and move it away to see that face, a face that changed to one so innocent and sweet - so pure and childlike. 

It had felt like eternity to her as she sat and breathed through the rest of class, but once she heard the sweet bell of freedom she hurried to pack only to be stopped by Mr Stark.

"Sveta, I would like to see you please." He was looking down at the piles of paper that were being thrown on the desk as students rushed out.

She groaned as Rebecca whispered she would wait outside the hall. 

"Do you know why I asked you to stay?" He finally looked up at her, his goatee looking slightly more grayer than usual - they must've been stressing him out. 

"Because I'm failing?" She could only guess, cause why else would he honestly ask to speak to her after class?

"I'm afraid so. What has gotten into you? You're usually on top of your game?"

"It's nothing it's just that I mean my mom and all." 

Mr Stark had known about Sveta's mom since the first day of school, since she had to explain why she would be missing some classes. She had been doing that since the end of her high school education. Most teachers replies were the generic; "Ok." and "She is in my prayers." But not Mr Stark - oh no no - the very first thing was: "How can I help you?" Help her? No one ever wanted to help her, it had struck by surprise. Through out the whole year Mr Stark was her support system, making sure not only her grades were up to parr, but made sure she ate and slept and he even went to go visit her mother. The way they got along had some sort of relief off of Sveta, as she could focus on school when Mr Stark - or Tony as he wanted her to call him took care of her mother.

"Yeah how is she by the way? How's Chemo going along?"

"She's there, it's hard to talk with the tubes down her throat." 

"I know kid, it's not easy watching someone you love slip away . I'm here if you need anything ok? I will visit her this weekend so you can go out as well." He smiled and patted her on her shoulder. "So, how are we going to fix your grades?"

She shrugged uncertain on how exactly her grades would be saved, she honestly couldn't give him an answer. 

"Well, I do have someone who is a tutor after school, why don't I set you up with them for one session and see how it goes?" 

Well what harm could it be? She certainly could benefit from someone checking over her work. 

"Yeah that's fine Tony. I got to go check on Mama." 

Tony waved her off as she went to see Rebecca waiting for her, but who was she with? The Odinson brothers. 

_Oh, great_. 

Her Little was jumping for joy at the sight of Loki, and even more so when his eyes connected with hers. 

"Is everything ok?" Rebecca asked concerned at her friends delirious attitude the past hour.

"Yeah I just - I uhm I'm falling behind because of time I spend taking care of my Mom."

"Is she alright? Is she ill?" Thor had asked, his eyes looked like they had real concern. 

"Yeah.. you can say that." She sighed banging her head against the locker. 

"It's ok Vita. You're going to get through it.. your Mom is going to get through it." 

That is why she loved Rebecca she was always there for here in time of need and sorrow. When Sveta felt her world crashing, her depression kicking in Rebecca refused to let, always picking her up when she was down. 

Sveta leaned in on her friend as she hugged her tightly. 

When Sveta had enough courage to let go of her friend, the two brothers were looking at her concerned as if they were actually friends. 

"I got to go." Before her Little could even think of drooling over Loki some more, but a rather large hand stopped her from leaving. It was too big to be Rebecca's meaning it had to be either Thor or Loki. 

"Is there anything you need?" Oh that answered the question. It was Loki and the Little inside of her decided to answer before she could even push it down. 

"No Da - uhm Loki." She squeaked in response and snatched her hand back to herself. She quickly ran to the nearest bathroom, her heart racing as she slammed the stall door, covering mouth to keep her heavy pants at bay. 

_I told you he was Daddy! I felt it when he touched us. _

_Please Babygirl, not him -_

_I'm not saying for us to trust him right away, all I'm saying is I could feel it. He could be our Daddy. _

_Do you not remember when we tried to introduce you to my last boyfriend?_

_Yes. He hurt you bad and said he never wanted to see me again. _

_I can't let you get hurt again Babygirl I have to protect you. _

_But can we just -_

_No. Loki is not Daddy Material. I know he isn't. Please Babygirl let's just go home and see Mama. _

Rebecca had came into the bathroom worried for her friend, it was unlike her to run off in a manner like that. 

"Are you ok Vita? You've been acting strange. 

She was trapped between Babygirl in her mind wanting to answer for her and her own adult mind who just wanted to get what she needed to be done out of the way for today. This has gotten harder, and every minute just boiled inside of her, and the rage, anger and sorrow she felt spilled over. All she could do was cry on the bathroom floor, as her best friend sat on the other side of it listening to the songs of her cries. 


	2. A Little Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the approach to this entire story was not too be (despite yes the tags I know are very telling) overly sexual. This is still suppose to have a quality of someone being dominant and yet still possess the loving side to them. So I hope you all enjoy. Let me know if this story is interesting. 
> 
> By the way if anyone wants to talk outside of here: shortybaby2008@gmail.com

"Mama. How are you feeling today?" Sveta felt hopeful as she saw her mom sitting up in bed eating the food Tony had brought for her. She was eternally grateful for the man that was sitting by her mom's side when she came home. 

"Hey kiddo." Tony smiled as she went to kiss her mom on the cheek. 

"How are you Babygirl?" Sveta's mom asked. 

"I'm alright mama, better now that I see your face." She plopped herself down on the bed. "Oh, did I interrupt something? I mean I can leave you two alone if you want." She teased slightly amused by the growing red faces that looked to and from each other. It made her heart swell inside that her mom found someone to love her and care for her. It didn't even feel weird that it was her teacher, Tony was an amazing man Sveta came to find out. Though slightly younger than her mother, he had the maturity and was treating her as if they were married. 

"Now, now Sveta don't be silly." Her mom huffed trying to get up - groaning in pain. "Ow ow ow" 

"Mama!"

"Honey, take it easy." Tony had quickly rushed to push her down before Sveta even got the chance. 

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I just wanted to try and walk, but I guess not today." 

"It's ok mama, there is always tomorrow." 

She knew, oh did she knew. Her mom hated being in bed all day - but thankfully there was always tomorrow to try again. 

"My sweet girl. I love you." Sveta's head was on her shoulders and she was scratching her head. It was comfort and always brought out her Little. She purred and nudged her neck slowly slipping into her little space. "Before Babygirl completely comes out I need to talk with you. Tony says you are failing your class and he feels it is because of your worry for me." 

"I don't want to talk about it please. Yes, I am slipping but he says there is a student he has in mind that can help me with it. Ok ? Don't worry I will be fine." 

"I just want you to take things easy. You're putting too much stress on yourself. You're only 22, you can still have fun and live your life."

"Can you just play with my hair, please?" 

******

With her sippy cup in hand and her stuffies in her lap Sveta watched her Tom and Jerry cartoons. This was her favorite part of the day when she could unwind and relax and completely release. Tomorrow after class she had to go to work and worry about her adult stuff but Babygirl wasn't giving her any room to even think about that. All she kept talking about was Loki.

_"I don't understand Big, Loki is caring."_

_"You don't know that."_

_"Yes I do, he asked how we were when he saw us crying."_

_"Ok Babygirl will you please just enjoy this play time? I have the deadline tomorrow at work."_

_"Why don't you ever want to listen to me? I am apart of you."_

_"I am very much aware but I think I know what's best for the both of us. You're only 8 years old - you don't know what it is like to fall for someone."_

_"I did with Daniel."_

Daniel. 

Sveta was in love with him since she was 9 years old; he was her neighbor that she instantly fell in love with.

Long gorgeous waves of hair slicked back to showcase more of a fuller round face, beautifully caramel colored skin, piercing brown eyes and the juiciest lips Vita ever did see. Loki was the opposite; though similar long hair, he was skinnier in comparison. His face was chiseled as if the Gods themselves took their time to create such a beautiful alabaster body. His lips were thin and yet they said so much. Vita could not deny he was so eloquently spoken, everything he said was like a harmony. 

But thinking about Daniel made her shutter physically he had deceived her into thinking he was a man of acceptance but ended up being a judgmental prick. She was 14 years old when they had made it official and it wasn't until her mother had officially been bed written that she had decided to give herself to him. After the matter it was all taken advantage of.

It was like anytime there were together all Daniel did was cop a feel of her, and Babygirl warned her that there was something off about him. Sveta being her didn't want to listen and she faced her fears and let Babygirl out to Daniel. The first thing he did was push her off of him, the second was calling her a "freak", "weirdo". The third was telling her how nobody could love someone with a split personality, he had damaged her inside and out. For the longest she kept Babygirl away and buried herself in the depression of her mind - contemplating if life was even worth the fight. 

Throughout the high school she struggled with herself, struggled with her inner Little. What growing woman had this Little persona that begged to be let out and explored with? What grown woman wanted to play with stuffies, have cartoon pajamas, sippy cups and coloring book of Disney Princesses? She was a freak of nature. Yet she felt alone, scared and torn between herself. 

It took a lot of therapy for her to understand that it was a normal thing and there tons of adults who lead the lives she did; it was a way to escape just for a moment and she needed to learn to keep them separate. She needed to learn to understand that though she would have those moments worry free, and safe, that she would have to return her mind back to the reality. 

It took a while, but she became comfortable with Babygirl, and learned that she wasn't harmful but more so of a guide to bring her back to her younger days. She even helped Sveta with her adult problems as well, but Sveta tried to keep Babygirl from doing so - it was no business of a 8 year old to worry about such things she had to. 

Eventually, she did meet more adults like her and for once she didn't feel alone and even learned how to take care of her Little, then she learned about Daddies. What a world she was into! So many things crossed her mind at once; Why did one need a "Daddy"?, Why on earth would you want to have a boyfriend whom would be called "Daddy"? That was just nasty in her mind. 

Over time the more she learned the more she understood. It was the men who claimed to be 'Daddy' that would overly sexualize and only want sex that were the danger. She had made friends who taught her how to be her own Caregiver; so she set rules, and bedtimes, gave herself time outs and even made herself do her homework as soon as she got home. 

"Knock, knock Kiddo." Tony peered through smiling at her wearing her tutu and chilling on top of her pillows. 

"Hi Tony!" Babygirl squealed out, running into him and hugging him tightly.

"Ahh, it's you again." Tony knew about her, he was so accepting of it. It was award at first as when Tony and her mom spent more time together it got harder for Sveta to be Little, as she didn't want to mess things up between them. But Tony being the smart man he is, was aware something was different with Sveta and it only took him to buy her a big white bear with a green and black polka dot bow tie to win her over. Babygirl had instantly jumped into his lap and welcomed him into her life - not as her Daddy but at least as the male figure she needed. 

Babygirl blushed and played with the frail of the skirt,

"Ooo. You saw me in class didn't you?"

"Yes. You distracted my favorite student." He smiled petting her hair.

"Sowwy! I was just trying to talk to her about sumfin." She hid her face in her hands, but Tony made sure to get eye level with her - and uncovered her face. 

"Don't ever be sorry ok?" 

Babygirl nodded and reached her hands above her head, signalling him to pick her up. Tony did so without any hesitation and she was always amazed how he could so easily lift her. 

After they got settled on her pillow bed, she sat in between his legs while he brushed her hair - that was her favorite thing ever. It always calmed her and had her dozing off a few times until Tony had stopped and turned her to face him his face serious. 

"I need talk to Big ok? This is grown people talk and I don't want you nosing around." 

"But I -"

Tony held up his finger and gave her 'the look' that told her back talk was not going to be tolerated. 

"Ah. No back talk young lady. I don't want you to worry about anything it is not your responsibility but your Big's ok?"

Her eyes rolled to the side, Tony shook his head smiled. Weather she was aware or not, her Little self was just as protective of her Big self; always wanting to take on the responsibilities and emotions that were way too older for to handle. 

"Ok Tony. But don't upset her too much, she's been going through a lot lately." Babygirl beckoned him with her finger to lean closer her voice dropped to a whisper, "And don't tell her but she is in denial about a boy."

"Oh? Is it someone in class?"

"Uh huh. And I keep telling her to talk to him but you know how stubborn she can be. Maybe you can talk to her?" She pouted adn pleased. 

"I'll try but you know it can be hard to persuade her." He held out his pinky so they can make their promise. 

"Tell me about it." 

It took a while but eventually Sveta came back to her Big self. Tony had brought them ice cream while they watched their action packed shows they loved. She loved having someone to do stuff with her it was like a temporary fill from her Mom - not that she blamed her in anyway. Just wondered why life could be so cruel to the good and so good to the bad. 

"Tomorrow your Mom has an appointment at the Dr so I will have a substitute."

"I have to work tomorrow after school anyways, so its ok." 

"You know there is a chance she can recover from this condition." Tony wiped the corner of her mouth that still had ice cream. 

She pondered that but didn't want to entertain the idea for too long; as to not get her hopes up. 

"I would love to believe that I truly would but..I don't want to get my hopes up. Just keep me updated."

"I will." Sveta felt safe with Tony and always believed his promises - he hadn't yet to break one. 

Before Tony left, she was curious about something and though it could wait until Tony got back to school...it couldn't.

"Hey. So uhm who is this person you have in mind to help me?"

Tony turned to face her, cheeks glowing red and a smile he just couldn't hide. He debated back and forth in his mind if he should just wait until he was back or have the substitute introduce them. 

"Well, look before I tell you; this is one of my smartest students. They get amazing grades, always on time, always stays after actually to help anyone in need, even helps the teachers with their work."

"Great! They sound awesome - so who is it?" She bounced excited to meet this person so giving and caring. 

Tony paused still debating but she was looking at him with such hope and excitement. 

"Erm - Thor. Thor Odinson."


	3. The Study

_Thor Odinson?!?_

_Ugh! No! _

_No wonder why it took Tony a while to tell her who would be her tutor, he knew she didn't take a well liking to the Odinsons - more so Loki than Thor. Sveta could handle Thor's jockish attitude more than Loki's superior one. _

_After an hour long debate of "I'm sorry what?" and "You heard me, Thor is a good student, top of my class actually." Much like a real father and daughter conversation would go, it was settled. _

_She reluctantly agreed and Tony fed her another bowl of ice cream. _

So now at school; she grunted as she bit the bullet and walked up to Thor, who was with his equally jock jerk Clint. The dude thought he was cool all because he had a Mohawk and a few tattoos.

"Vita!" Thor shouted as his face lit up as he saw her approaching them. One thing she had to give Thor credit for was his enthusiasm and his way of making everyone seem like his best friend. 

"Hey Thor." She smiled, trying to be friendly as possible. After all they were going to be spending a few hours together every day for a while - Tony would make sure of it. 

Thor had stretched out his arms, signaling her he wanted a hug. Vita cringed she hated being touched, the only people she even allowed was: her mom and now Tony and even then that was hard for her. But Babygirl loved hugs so it was no surprised to Sveta when her body jerked forward into the hug. She had to admit; the jock's grip wasn't as tight and uncomfortable as she thought it would be. It was rather warm and inviting. 

"So do I come over to your place?" 

_Hell no. No. No. No._

She didn't want anyone near her house or in it for that matter. Her life outside of school and work her private matters, in between her mom being sick and her Little side being exposed. She didn't want to be seen as 'deranged', 'not normal' 'charity case'. 

"Uhmm, I can't have people over right now, How about your place?

"Sure no problem. You can ride home with my brother and I." 

_"Yay!" Babygirl squealed. _

"Great." Vita deadpanned and hurried away to class.

******

"Whats she doing here?" Loki scoffed he saw her approach the car. Thor and Loki were sitting on the hood talking about the family reunion that was coming up. 

"Not here for you." Vita shot back, rolling her eyes at the cocky bastard. Thor chuckled at the come back and pushed himself to the ground. 

"I am helping her with her studies, Mr Tony requested it." 

Loki seemed to frown if only for a moment but his expression was quickly replaced with annoyance. 

The car ride to the house seemed to be long .... too long if you asked her. 

"Thor why does she get to sit in the front? This my car." Loki grumbled with his arms crossed over his chest. He pouted like a three year old as he slumped in the back seat. Vita was watching him through her side view mirror - thinking he couldn't see her back. 

She studied him intently he was a mystery. He was quiet and shy and yet he had a certain dominance about him; one that drew her - or rather yet Babygirl towards him. 

"Because you are a gentleman and give up your seat to ladies." 

The rest of the car was spent with Vita looking at Loki and Loki studying her back.

There was something different about her...something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was like an instinct kicked in whenever she was around - that made him want to be protective of her. He fought it every chance he could, whatever the feeling was it wasn't worth exploring. Loki was never the one for exploring feelings - it was only physical when it came to him. 

And boy was she physically appealing to his eyes. Her body was slim built, her hair long and curly down to her ass - that was toned and peach shaped. Her eyes held a sparkle to them and told the truth about her and who she was - although he couldn't quite figure it out yet. 

It was a gift of his sense he was little to read people and their personalities; a sixth sense some people say. 

Just as Loki kept debating what it was about her in his mind, they had already arrived home. Vita turned into in her seat face him, 

"Am I allowed in your house? Or do I have to study out in the yard?" 

Ooh. She had an attitude on her. 

"You may come in we don't mind strays. You just can't eat at the table."

"Loki!" 

"It's fine Thor. This is kind of fun. Especially when the little vein in his forehead pops out when he's mad or thinking hard for a comeback." Vita giggled as she got out of the car. Thor belted out a laugh as Loki's mouth dropped. 

She was a quick witted little bit - girl. Loki had no problem calling a girl a bitch but for whatever reason it didn't seem right to call her one. He almost felt - guilty. 

"Mom! We're home!" Thor shouted as they stepped through the door. 

As soon as she stepped foot she smelled the most delicious aroma. 

"Coming darling, I am in the kitchen!" She heard a voice answer as she turned towards the direction of said voice, she was met with a tall, beautiful woman.

_This had got to be their mother - and this where they must've gotten their height from. _

Her hair was long and braided, her eyes beautifully green and she had a warm welcoming smile on her face. 

"Oh. Hi dear. I am sorry for the mess in the house, but the boys did fail to tell me they would be having company over." Her attention snapped to her sons. 

"She's Thor's mother so don't look at me." Loki pushed past everyone and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. 

"Loki the attitude is unwarranted." His mother warned and turned her attention to Vita, "I am Mrs Odinson but please call me Frigga." 

"I'm Sveta but people just call me Vita."

"Sveta well that is just a rare name to hear around these parts."

"It's Russian." Vita smiled as Frigga nodded. 

'Well dinner should be ready soon."

******

As much as she tried Vita just couldn't concentrate on the material nor Thor. Her attention was grabbed by the asshole sitting in the beanbag chair.

Loki was playing a video game online with his friends but in reality he wasn't paying attention as he was much aware of the stares he was getting. Strange as it was, it was like it wasn't technically her - Vita - it was like it was someone else. He fought himself to not look at her but a couple times he would and she was an innocent looking face. Loki couldn't quite put his finger on it but his other instinct was kicking in;

_Is she?_

_She couldn't be? _

_Could she?_

He decided to try something just to test what he had an inkling about. He waited until Thor went to use the bathroom and got up from his comfy chair. He causally strolled over to the other side of the living room near the couch and bent over the back of it. 

"You know it is not polite to stare holes into someone's head." He chuckled. Vita rolled her eyes digging her nose into the math book further. 

"What do you want? I am trying to concentrate here." Annoyed and wondering why after about an hour and half did he even try to speak two sentences to her.

"Oh I know you are." Loki bent down further so that she felt his breath against her ear, "and you're being such a good girl trying so hard to get those grades up." He practically purred in her ear. 

_Oh no._

"Thank you Daaaa - Loki." She squealed out and Loki stood up straight almost immediately. It had taken him back; sure he had a sense about it but he did not think it would work, not did he believe this feeling he had. But it was no doubt bout what he was just about to hear her squeal out. He eyed her while she tried to practically press her whole face into the book. 

_She was a Little. _

_******_

"So Vita are your parents from Russia?" Frigga asked as they ate the lovely stew she had made.

Upon realizing her boys brought over a guess Frigga omitted the meat in it as she wasn't sure if Vita ate meat. Instead she placed it on the side for her and her sons. The stew also had potato carrots, celery was made in the most delicious tasting broth. Vita's taste buds went wild and even Babygirl seemed to enjoy it.

"No they're not. My mom is fascinated by different cultures and loved to travel when she was younger so she met a lot of people and when she visited she met a woman who told her life would eventually come to a halt after she gave birth to a daughter. My mother believes in the things unseen and when asked what the woman's name was she replied Sveta. Vita was a nickname given to me because people can't pronounce my real one correctly so to make it easier we came up with that." Vita felt all on her and she hated it.

Babygirl was getting frighten as she felt her anxiety build up.

"My dear if you don't mind me asking what made your mother be so positive and made her want to name her after this woman if she had told her that her life would come to a sudden halt? Surely one would be weary of such things said to them."

"She told me that while did feel uneasy she truly believed this woman was an angel that told her those things to prepare her and not to cause her harm."

"And when did it finally happen?" Thor asked wide eyed. He hunched forward on the edge of his seat.

"And what made her life come to a halt?" Loki added.

"Boys! That is not polite to ask someone. Please Vita do not feel feel you like you have to explain."

"Thank you I rather not."

A loud crash echoed through the house,

"Huh I didn't know it was suppose to thunder storm tonight." Frigga looked out the window. Rain poured down from the skies blinding anyone who would be caught in it. "It is rather nasty outside."

"I have to go then I'll catch a bus." Before Vita could push away from the table Frigga held out her hand to stop her from doing so.

"I can't in good conscience let you do that. You will stay here for the night and sleep in Thor's room."

"No i couldn't where would he sleep."

"The couch. It's like his second bed when he wants it to be."

"That is true. No worries Vita you can sleep in my bed tonight."

Vita was uneasy about the situation not because it being Thor's room but rather who was in the next one over. And what was more worse how Babygirl hadn't been out all day - she wanted to so desperately come out to play.

This was going to be a sleepless night.


	4. Conversations in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little conversation can reveal a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pray you all are safe and in good health. This is a scary time but I know we can all push through this. My heart is with you all <3

Thor’s bed was actually pretty comfy. It was a king sized bed so Vita with her small body was essentially lost in it with all the blankets. Her body sunk into the middle of it and she could only imagine this is what a cloud feels like. 

But the night wasn’t an easy one for Babygirl who kept Vita up all night. The thunder scared her not only was it loud but it would shake the house when strong enough.

“_ Bita I’m scared” Babygirl whimpered as she tried to protrude through to her. _

Vita judged by the way Babygirl had mispronounced her name; she was regressing younger than what she normally was.

_ “It is just thunder relax. Come on let’s count sheep” _Vita tried to get herself to focus. She shifted in the big comfy bed and reluctantly closed her eyes. 

_ “1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6 -” _A louder roar of thunder shook the house and was right over it seemed. In a blink it was now her Little that took over her and her rational fears took a hold of her. As a final strike of lightning lit up the dark room Babygirl jumped from the bed and bolted for the door. 

As quickly as she could she ran into the bathroom adjacent to Thor’s room. Her hands scrambled to turn on the light. When she finally found it she gasped at herself in the mirror. She was Little and not just her normal height but you can see the innocence in her. Babygirl had completely taken over her for this moment. 

She looked nervously around the room taking in her sights. She felt small, scared and like her chest weighed a thousand pounds. 

“Babygirl..” Vita’s warning tone made her aware of her own presence. She knew she wasn’t home but felt abandoned by the lack of awareness. Her chest heaved but Vita tried everything she could to get them through it. 

“You’re fine, look we are in Thor and Loki’s house. We are safe here, they are protecting us.” She felt her breathing evening out signaling herself relaxing. She grounded herself with her senses; touching, seeing, smelling, hearing and even tasted a bit of the toothpaste in the cabinet. 

She looked in the mirror once again smiling to her Little self. 

As soon as Vita got herself to a calm state for more than a few minutes she persuaded Babygirl to just try and go back to bed. When Babygirl opened up the door she bumped into a tall figure. Her eyes traveled up the long form in front of her, mouth dropping when her eyes connected to Loki’s.

Babygirl gulped as she lowered her head slightly. 

“What are you doing up?” His voice didn’t sound like he had just woken up. 

She only shrunk into herself and missed how Loki dawned the realization on her face that this wasn’t Vita. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder startling her slightly. 

“It’s ok. It’s ok.” Stroking her hair, he bent down eye level with her. He tipped her head back up to look at him. She was a cutie, her beautiful eyes big with innocence and fear. A crash of thunder shook the house. Baby Girl gasped as she instinctively jumped into Loki’s arms, head buried in his shoulders.

Loki was startled for a moment before his instincts took over. He gently wrapped her in his arms and picked her up, carrying her into his room. 

He gently placed her down while whispering,

“You’re fine. I will not let anything harm you.”

His promises made her feel a bit better, something within those words, his tone, his demeanor. 

Babygirl being her shy self kept her eyes low to the ground as she shuffled into Loki’s room. Loki couldn’t help but smile at her demeanor, not only was she a Little but it seemed her Little was indefinitely apart from her. 

Loki was standing right in front of her and Babygirl was freaking out. She couldn’t believe was talking to her and not just to Vita and so it seemed he knew who he was talking to.

She stood in the middle with her hands behind her back swaying her hips side to side. Poor thing looked like she was shivering a little bit too. It could’ve been from the thunder but Loki had a feeling it was from him staring at her. 

“Eyes on me please.” He asked softly. 

She hesitated a moment like any little girl would but she eventually obeyed. 

“That's a good girl.” Loki tucked her hair behind her ears. “How old are you sweetheart?” 

Babygirl didn’t speak, only held up her hands; on one she had 5 fingers up on the other 3.

“8?” Loki asked.

She nodded trying to maintain eye contact with him but eventually ended up losing as she smiled and looked down. 

Loki puzzled in his head what he should do with her. It was already nearing 12 in the morning and they had school the next day.

“Would you feel comfortable being with me?” Loki asked as he gestured towards his bed.

She shook nervously, heart pounding. Of course she would! 

_“Babygirl think rationally.” Vita warned. You’re better off with me alone. Let’s go back to Thor’s bed.”_

“But I don’t want to Vita I want to stay here with Loki. I don’t want to be alone.”

Loki eyed her amazed at how her own personality split was.

“So you are your own little personality? Interesting.” 

She swallowed thickly. Her eyes wandered around the room. Maybe Vita was right, Loki was becoming more intimidating by the moment. But he was so handsome, and he had the vibe that she needed right now. 

“I’m sorry.” It was but a whisper and Loki felt the pain in those words. Someone had hurt her badly; physically or emotionally or possibly both. He had a feeling it was just Vita but her now Little self as well. 

He knelt down in front of her, placing one hand behind her head. 

“Don't you ever be sorry for anything that you have nothing to be sorry for. I simply stated an observation.” 

She shrugged, getting a whiff of his scent in her nose. He smelled like heaven even at night. Without missing a beat Loki scooped her up into his arms and she shrieked. 

He gently placed her down on his bed which was just as soft as Thor’s. Her little body sank into it. 

She curled into herself and Loki’s heart sank. 

“What’s your name sweetling?” He asked gently, sitting next to her. He reached out gently to touch her small form. 

“Babygirl.” She said slowly. 

“Babygirl?” 

“Yes.” 

“Sweet name for such a precious little thing.” 

She uncurled from herself and turned to look at him. He smiled at her. 

“Ah. Finally I get to see that beautiful face.” He tickled under chin and she giggled. She squirmed to get away from his touch. 

“Stop.” She laughed pushing herself away. 

“Hm I don’t think you have any authority to tell me what to do little girl.” He gave a stern look and she blushed. 

“Oh.” 

“Ah does someone like a little authority in their life?” 

“Well I do but Bita doesn’t.” 

“Ugh keep me out of it please.” 

“I figured that.” Loki chuckled, tucking her into bed slightly. 

“So I was right about you.”

“What were you right about?”

“You being a Daddy. Bita didn’t want to believe me. She said you were too hard and self absorbent to care about anyone but yourself.”

Loki could only smile to himself. Her Little was so observant and it was clear Vita held no secrets from her. 

“And how did you know what I was?” 

“Well I don’t know a Little always knows a Daddy when they see one. Our Big side meh not so much. They look for things seen rather than the feelings unseen. Only the things that we can see.” Babygirl stared down at the sheets. 

“You know for an 8 year old you talk and act like someone much bigger.” 

“I have to. For Bita.” 

“I would have to disagree with you young lady. The point of a Little is to enjoy and take a break from the struggles and stress of adulting. You shouldn’t worry yourself with such things.” 

She shrugged. Being next to Loki was making her nervous and her mind was shutting down. Vita tried to take a hold of herself before Loki talked his way into Babygirl’s head. But of course she couldn't. Babygirl wanted to spend her time with Loki.

“Tell me why your Big is so defensive?”

_“Don’t you dare.” Vita grunted. Who did this prick think he was to question her Little like she was HIS little?_

Babygirl looked conflicted to Loki as if she was wrestling in her head. Then it dawned on him she was wrestling with Vita. This was a unique situation for Loki, he never seen anything like this. 

His ex Littles were separated from their Bigs. But somehow these two were connected at the same time and Loki would be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. 

He cupped her face into his hands, forcing her to look at him.

“Don’t listen to your Big.” 

_“You mother fucking ass wipe!” Vita screamed into her own head._

Babygirl flinched. 

“What did she say?” 

“Words that I am not allowed to repeat.”

Loki chuckled. 

“Good. Don’t. I want you to tell me why she puts on a wall around herself. Why has she guarded you?”

“Daniel.” 

“I assume he was your last Daddy?”

“No. He wasn’t a Daddy not even one bit. I tried to warn Bita but she shut me out and listened to her own heart. When they got comfortable with each other she coaxed me out. I didn’t want to I - I.” She hyperventilated and Loki quickly put her in between his legs and held her close. 

Babygirl could only sob hysterically into Loki’s chest making him hurt on the inside. Once she stopped the most she could he gently wiped the left over tears. 

“I don’t want to put you through anymore pain. If you no longer wish to tell me why we can speak about something else.” 

She nodded wiping her running nose,

“Please.”

“Of course. Why don’t you tell me about yourself?”

“Uhm well I like to watch cartoons a lot. Disney, Nickelodeon stuff like that.” She tapped her pointed finger on her chin thinking hard. “Oh I love to color! I can color inside the lines perfectly now.” 

“Well now that is impressive.” Loki nodded listening to her every word. 

“I want to play sports but Bita won’t let me.”

“Why not?”

“Protectiveness.” 

“If she allowed you what would you want to play?”

“Soccer. I think it is so much dun kicking the ball around and running. I love the adrenaline of my heart beating fast!” 

“That unexpected coming from a Little Girl.” 

“I know but I like doing what is unexpected of me.”

“You are a feisty thing aren’t you?”

“Uh-huh. Just like Big.” 

Loki bit his tongue for a moment already knowing that he had somewhat of the Little's trust. 

“I want to know something and I know your Big will be saying those words that you shouldn’t repeat.” He warned, eyeing her carefully.

Babygirl straightened up as if she knew what a serious conversation was. Loki had to hold back the state of shock he was in. She understood everything and Loki wanted to know how her mind got to that state. 

“What happened with her or your mother?” 

“She’s sick.” She hesitated before tucking herself into the sheets. 

“As in the flu?” 

“Cancer.” She turned her back towards Loki, “Goodnight.” 

Loki sat for a moment watching her breathing even out. Both sides of her were strong and had been through so much already. Who had even put her through such a hard time? Loki wanted to find out and give them a piece of his mind. But he had to be patient and earn her trust - both of her trust. The way to Big’s heart would be through her Little’s heart.


End file.
